The Philospher's Girl
by ikilledkid
Summary: Kami is a thief who has no past, but she does have strange powers. Is she the Philosphers Stone? Or is she just an Alchemist? Are those WINGS! EdwardxOC Sort of a crossover between maximum Ride & Fullmetal Alchemist Haven't finish watching episodes!


fUlLmEtAl AlChEmIsT

* * *

><p><strong>Stuff to read. . . Im gonna go get a giraffe<strong>

* * *

><p>"Get back here, thief! I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!" the shopkeeper yelled.<p>

_Riiiggghhhttt, cause that gives me even more reason to stop running. Such a hard decsion, stop and get beat up, or keep running . . . _I thought, quietly laughing. I was running at top speed, and pretty soon, that old shopkeeper was far behind me. I kept running though, just in case he called the cops. It's not hard to find me, I do stand out alot, because of my short black hair with a white stripe in it, and no, I did not dye it, it is natural! I sighed and dashed around a corner into an alley way, and then ran into a kid. Yep, right into him, and then fell on top of him. Typical.

"Brother!" a surprised voice said.

I began scrambling up, and accidentally grab on to his arm. It was cold, like metal. I finally got up and what do my ears hear? SIREN'S!

"Shit," I mumble, raising my hands. The kid next to me give's me a funny look. A cop pulls up, and gets out of her car, and walks up to me.

"Again?" she asks. "You need to stop stealing stuff! You know the drill, give it here."

I hold out the pie I stole. "Here you go, Ally," I say. She takes the pie and shoots me a pitying look. God, I hate it when people pity me! Ally, the cop, gets back in her squad car to go and give the shopkeeper back his pie. Stupid Rushtown Police!

"Umm, what's going on? Who are you?" asks the guy in the suit of armor.

"None of your business! Now get out of here!" I yell, angry because I was going to go another night hungry. Plus, I really didn't want them to see to see me cry. I turned and tried to run away, but the blond kid grabbed my arm. "Let go!" I yelled, feeling a burning sensation behind my eyes.

"No," he said with finality. "You are going to answer my brother's question."

That set me off, but I was close to breaking anyway. "YOU WANT AN ANSWER, FINE! I AM A FREAK, WHO HAS NO FAMILY, NO LIFE, AND HAS TO STEAL TO STAY ALIVE! I STOLE A PIE CAUSE I AM HUNGRY! HAPPY! ?" I screamed, tears rolling freely down my face.

"Well, you seem to have a pretty sucky life," the blond one said.

"Ya think so?" I said sarcasticly, wiping away my tears.

"Hey, why don't you come with us, we'll get you some food and a place to sleep for tonight," the boy in armor said.

"No way, I am not spending the night with two strangers I just met!" I said, looking at them like they just grew another head.

"That's easily fixed, I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse," Edward said.

"Hi," Alphonse said.

The lure of food was to much. "Fine, I'm Kami, nice to meet you, I geusse . . ."

"Come on now, let's get some grub!" Edward said, as he walked away, acting like he was big. I giggled and ran after him, Alphonse clanking behind me. I smiled, truly happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>The two boys stared at me. I smiled and cocked my head. "What's wrong?" I asked innocently.<p>

"You ate more than Ed, and you are so much smaller than him. You don't even have a stomache ache!" Alphonse said.

I smiled again, and said "So, what's for dessert?" Their jaws hit the floor so hard, I burst into gales of laughter. "Just kidding!" Edward was so angry, he tried to get me, but Al held him back. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then I froze. I sensed something coming towards us. I could hear it's breath. I felt it's intentions.

"Kami, are you okay?" Edward asked, Al appeared to be worried. I snapped out of it, and turned to the two I now called my friends.

"Run!" I yelled.

**BANG! **A bullet sliced the air next to my ear. I turned toward the attacker, trying to get a lock on his position. I saw a young soldier standing in an alley. I dove behind a stone bench next to me, grabbing Al and Ed as I moved. I was about to get out my knife, when Ed yelled at the man.

"Soldier! What is going on?"

"Fullmetal, Sir! That girl fit's the description of the one who was a major fighter in the Ishballen **(?)** War, the one who killed hundred's of our troops," He said, surprised that State Alchemist Edward Elric was there.

Oh, shit_, _I thought. Dammit! Why do I have to look like a murder!

"Wouldn't she be older than me and Al? Not younger?" Ed asked.

He- he's standing up for me? Why? It makes no sense! I stared at the back of the bench, Ed's and the soldiers conversation becoming backround noise. I began humming, a habit I picked up, so when I'm focusing, I hum a song. Wait, his name is Edward, but that soldier called him Fullmetal, and the soldier is listening to him, so he is a State Alchemist. What does that mean for me? Should I run or stay?

"Dismissed soldier," Ed said.

"Yes sir," the soldier replied, turning, and walking away.

"All right, Kami, you had better have a good explanation for why he attacked you!" Ed turned on me.

"I dunno," I replied.

"How do you not know! You seemed to know he was targetting you, explain that one-"

"I could sense his intentions, and they were targeting me." Oops, slip of the tongue! Stupid Kami, stupid, stupid. I should resort to my good, old instincts. Time to run! Or rather _fly_. I turned on my heel and took off running. Running from his accusing eyes, and unanswered questions.

"KAMI! Wait!" two voices yelled after me.

I kept running.

I stretched out my jet black wings.

I took off into the never ending night sky.

**Good-Bye, My dear friends, Edward and Alphonse Elric. Perhaps our fates will meet once more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay . . . I GOT MY GIRAFFE! and you have a pretty review button. Click it! *hugs giraffe* Hee hee!<strong>


End file.
